Items
'''ATTENTION: '''This page has been locked! Only registered members can edit this page. If you want an edit, please comment below Items These are the framework of a player. These items gives players all sorts of buffs and abilities to help them fight in the six game modes. In addition to giving sheild, speed, protection and HP these items are intimatating and cool. As of now there are 11 buyable items and 2 earned from reaching the leaderboard Death Mask Price: 150 Obsidian The Death Mask gives 150 HP.When equipped with the Death Scythe, killing the enemy will cause the Death Scythe to hang above their bodies, giving you 30% of your HP back and increasing your damage by 10% for a limited time. Recommended for melee players. The Death Mask looks like a hooded figure with a pale face with its eyes covered. Death Scythe Price:150 Obsidian The Death Mask gives 300 health. When equipped with the Death Mask, killing the enemy will cause the Death Scythe to hang above their bodies, giving you 30% of your HP back and increasing your damage by 10% for a limited time. Recommended for melee players. The Death Scythe looks like two black Scythes crossed together. Franken Head Price:150 Obsidian The Franken Head gives 150 extra health. When equipped with the Franken Tank, killing the enemy will cause a Franken Bomb to appear over the body, which will explode if an enemy goes near it while the body is still there. The Franken Head looks like a metal Frankenstein head. Franken Tank Price: 150 Obsidian The Franken Tank gives 300 extra health. When equipped with the Franken Head, killing the enemy will cause a Franken Bomb to appear over the body, which will explode if an enemy goes near it while the body is still there. The Franken tank looks like a tank with yellowish bubbles. Warrior Mask Price: 40 Obsidian The Warrior Mask gives 150 HP. When equipped with the Warrior Flag, your combo time will increase by 5. The Warrior mask looks like a gray helmet with a yellow stripe. Warrior Flag Price: 60 Obsidian The Warrior Mask gives 150 HP. When equipped with the Warrior Mask, your combo time will increase by 5. The Warrior Flag is a red flag hanging behind you. Flame Mask "Be the ultimate hot head." Adds fire that emits from the player's head Buff: +100 Shield Ability: Combo time +105 Price: 149 gems Light Treads Leave glowing footsteps in your wake Adds lightning surrounding the player. Useful as it looks exactly the same as the lightning that shows when a player's shield is deactivated. Buff: +100 Shield Ability: Shield Regen time -0.5 Seconds Price: 149 gems Scary Mask Put it on maybe it'll scare people away. Adds a scary mask to your face. +1 Glory for winning Buff: +150 Health Ability: For every kill +5% damage and 1% critical hit chance increases until you die. Price: 149 gems Jetpack Feel the rush of a flame free flight. Adds a pair of wings to the player +1 Glory for winning Buff: +250 Health Ability: Decreases damage by 20% while jumping or accelerating. Price: 149 gems Seraph Item received from reaching the leaderboard. For aesthetic uses only, looks cool but no buffs granted. Mars Item received from reaching the Leaderboard. For aesthetic uses only, looks cool but no buffs granted. Holiday Items: Over the year, there have been two major holiday events, Christmas and Halloween. In these events, specialty weapons and special items were released. Category:Game Information Category:Items